


Afraid

by RonaldRx



Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grounding Techniques à la ZsaszMask, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Sex, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx
Summary: Roman is afraid of getting hurt, so he tries to keep Victor at arm's length, but Zsasz won't let that happen and Roman realises that maybe he can really trust Victor to not be another back-stabber.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tumblr Requests - ZsaszMask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062680
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transzsasz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/gifts).



> Hiya! 
> 
> I'm finally back with another ZsaszMask fic! I've been busy writing x Reader fics atm, lol. This fic is a prompt/request fill for my beloved boyfriend. It's also been posted on Tumblr, where I A) take requests and B) write and upload a lot of Reader fics, now: RonaldRx for those who might be interested. (Gender Neutral and Male!Reader only, tho!)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little fic!
> 
> \- Ronny

It's been almost two years since Victor started working for Roman full time. He's moved into the loft above the club not too long after he started working full time for him, so he could keep an eye on Roman twenty-four-seven and keep him safe. That was his job after all, besides being his personal assassin. 

Victor actually enjoyed it. He was able to add new tallies to his skin almost every day, sometimes even multiple scars at once. He was paid very well, had a home, and best of all, he was able to witness Roman's rapidly changing moods and outbursts of emotions first-hand day in and out. 

Though, he got the feeling that Roman tried to actively avoid him more and more these days. Perhaps he was sick of being in such close proximity to him for this long. 

That's at least one explanation for it, as Sionis really seemed to get bored and sick of people quickly, getting rid of them one day to the other sometimes or blatantly making them wish they'd never been born until they left on their own accord. Whatever he felt like doing. It was always interesting to witness to him because it was one of those few things where Roman wouldn't kill someone just because he could. He would make them suffer and let them live with the damage he's done to them. Death was a mercy after all; and apparently boring him was something that had to be punished with anything but death.

Victor wasn't worried about Roman trying to hurt his feelings, not that he really had a lot of those anyway, but he was a little concerned that he had done something to upset Roman so greatly that he was planning on getting rid of him one way or another.

He wasn't exactly planning on leaving him just yet. It's not been all too long, but Victor knew that he would do anything for Roman and make sure he achieved his goal. Only then would Victor give him the sweet release of death. To be able to follow through with that, though, he had to stay with Roman until the end, of course.

Then one day into then two years of working for him, they came home from the club and Victor thought he had figured it out. He was almost completely certain that he was right, too. 

He had noticed it, of course. The shift in their relationship. 

They had started fucking about three months before Roman started seemingly avoiding him. It was good. Murdering people had them hard and aching almost every time and so it wasn't a huge leap to take, as they decided to get each other off. Which in their case meant, Victor sucked Roman off and then made himself come on the other man's command. 

It went on for a week, where only that would happen. Then they started moving it to bed, where Victor would be allowed to actually fuck Roman in the ass. It was delightful. He had never been interested in that sort of thing before, but Sionis really managed to tickle things out of him that no one else ever could. 

Naturally, as they started actually having sex like that, they became closer to each other on a wholly different level, which seemed to be the thing that had Roman so upset with him and avoid him. 

Neither of them were ones for confrontation that included actually talking about whatever was the problem, but Victor really didn't see a different solution to the problem. Because apparently both of them didn't want to stop fucking each other, or working with one another, but Roman still wanted to keep him at arm's length. Zsasz wasn't exactly a fan of that. If he wanted to help Roman and take care of him the way he needed him to, then he also needed to be close to him. He had thought Sionis was on the same page with him, but it got increasingly clearer that maybe he wasn't. 

So, when they came home that night, he decided to take the matter into his own hands and actually try and talk to Roman about this; before he could decide on how to get rid of him eventually. 

Though, belatedly, he realised that perhaps that night hadn't been the best one for this kind of conversation, as Roman has had a bad business deal to digest. He was still upset and Victor knew that what he was going to say would only upset him more. Yet, he had this sliver of hope that it would help Roman, free him of this persistent down of this evening. 

"Roman?" He asked, catching the other man's attention effectively, since he rarely used his first name. 

"What do you want?" Roman shot back. Usually there would be venom in his voice, but that night it was so dull. Victor hated it. 

"I think I know why you're avoiding me," he started. 

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm not a child!" 

Could have fooled me, Victor thought. 

"Fine. Whatever word you wanna give it, then. You wanna know why I think you're doing it?" 

Roman only answered him with an impatient hand gesture that told him to move on, or else. 

"I believe that you’re trying not to let anyone in because you are scared of having them get too close, of getting hurt. And right now I've been getting too close, so you're trying to get me back at arm's length and keep me there. But I'm not letting you do that. I know you've noticed. I know you also don't really want to make me leave. Otherwise you would've taken care of that by now."

Roman's eyes widened momentarily, then his face fell and twisted into a grimace of anger and hurt. 

Victor had expected as much. 

"What the actual fucking fuck? Listen, Zsasz, I don't fucking care what you think you fucking know about me! Because you don't know shit. Don't fucking try to psycho analyze me, you stupid fuck!" 

Roman was yelling at him, his face turning stark red with rage. Victor had also expected as much. It didn't really faze him. He knew Roman wouldn't hurt him. 

"I'm not fucking scared! I'm not!" He shouted, grabbing a pillow off the chaise longue they stood in front of and threw it on the ground forcefully. "Fuck!" 

Victor had to squeeze his own wrist, where he held his arms behind his back. He wanted to intervene and calm Roman down, but he also wanted him to let out his emotions. At least for so long, where he was certain that Roman wasn't about to spiral even further down and possibly hurt himself in the process in whichever way he would find. 

"Who do you think you fucking are, huh? Do you think fucking me gives you the privilege of talking to me like that? Are you that fucking dense that you don't get the hint that maybe I just don't fucking like you?" 

Okay, that stung a little, Victor had to admit. Yet, he knew Roman probably didn't mean it like that. He wasn't good at hiding his feelings. What he felt towards Victor was definitely something close to liking him at the very least. 

Roman started to become more and more unintelligible in his shouting, signalising Victor that he needed to intervene one of these moments. When Sionis balled his hands into fists and lifted them, he knew that was the moment. 

Swiftly, Victor stepped into Roman's personal space and grabbed onto his wrists firmly, but not painfully. Sionis tried to wrench his arms out the other man's tight grip, but Victor wouldn't let him. 

Zsasz caught Roman's eyes, holding eye contact with him and softly talked to him in a soothing tone that always managed to calm Roman down. 

"I didn't mean to put you on the spot or whatever, but I needed to say something about it. Roman, you're not stupid, you're really smart actually. And you noticed that something's changed between the two of us. So you started to try and get away from me. I get it. You don't wanna get hurt again. You don't wanna have someone so close that they can turn on you and really take you down. But you also know that I'd do anything for you. I'd move earth and heaven for you. I'd fucking defy death for you as often as it'd come to me, so I can stay with you. I wanna see you succeed. I wanna keep you safe. I'm not trying to hurt you or sell you out. I promise." 

The earnestness in his eyes and voice must have helped to make Roman believe him because he visibly calmed down, taking deep breaths, his features relaxed more and more with every exhale, his shoulders sagged, his fists unclenched. 

"'Kay. You're right. Happy, now? You're fucking right. With everything you've said. Fuck! I just don't want to be hurt. Not again. Not by you of all fucking people in this fucking world." 

That was probably as close as they'd ever get to admitting their feelings to each other. It was more than fine by Victor, he wasn't fond of this whole shit anyway. 

"I won't. I promise you, Roman. I promise. I won't hurt you," Zsasz stated sternly. 

Roman nodded jerkily, sighing. He sounded so tired. 

"I really need to get fucked now, or else I'll fucking explode again," Roman then said, a wry smile on his face. 

Zsasz grinned crookedly, "I can arrange that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments would be very much appreciated!


End file.
